


I'll buy you flowers

by Spectrestories



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and More Angst, M/M, Sick!Bokuto, haikyuu au, highschooler!Akaashi, some fluff as well hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrestories/pseuds/Spectrestories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Akaashi?" "Yes Bokuto-san?" "If I don't live through this, I... I want you to buy me flowers!" "Flowers? Why flowers?" "Because, they remind me of  you..."</p><p> <br/>Akaashi visits the local hospital to see his mother, but, what happens when he's given the wrong room number and meets an energetic boy who goes by the name of Bokuto Koutarou?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Aged down characters for the first maybe 1 or 2 chapters*  
> *i own nothing all credit goes to the rightful owners*  
> * I will add more tags when needed*

If there was one thing Akaashi despised it would have to be hospitals.

where people come to _die_ , whether they want to or not. Akaashi's mother could soon become one of those people. she had been at work when it happened and Akaashi was at school, but apparently she just suddenly collapsed and none of the people had known what to do. the doctors told him she had had a stroke and was currently in a coma. they weren't sure if she was going to wake up.

Which is why with gritted teeth and clenched fists, Akaashi gathers enough courage to actually go inside the hospital.

The strong smell of medicine mixed with bleach hits him full on, making his stomach churn and his hands shake, the gravity of what was happening and where he was fully settling on him. He swallows thickly and quickly makes his way up to the reception desk to stop the thoughts whirling around his head.

"Excuse me?" The woman looks up from the computer she was a middle aged woman with glasses hanging down her nose and a strained smile. She pushed her glasses back into place before answering. 

"Yes? How may I help you?" smiling a fake sweet smile at him.

"I'm here to see my mother Akaashi Ryoko," Akaashi tells her plainly, inwardly congratulating himself on being able to keep his voice steady. The desk women hums as she searches through the list of names. Akaashi taps his foot impatiently, he's quite sure she's taking ages on purpose. eventually she exclaims "Ah! Here we are alright dear the room number is number 48 on the second floor it should already be open so you can go right in, ok?" She says smile straining at the edges  "yes ma'am, thank you," Akaashi bows as he turns and walks away. 

The woman turns back to her computer, but as she was about to click off of the patients room numbers and go back to Facebook something catches her eye. "Wait! I gave you the-" she looks around the room quickly, but the door swings shut before she can say anything "wrong room number..." She sighs in defeat. "And of all people it's _his_ room I gave him. That poor boy he was a quiet one too... Well at least he'll keep Bokuto company, because knowing him he probably won't let the poor boy leave!" She chuckles quietly. She was quite right in saying that...

 

Akaashi wandered through the halls but for some reason the feeling of dread that had settled on him when he entered the hospital was still there, he was most likely just being paranoid but something just felt wrong and he had no clue what it was. 

Akaashi sighed raking a hand through his hair all this stress was getting to him pretty bad, so he wouldn't be surprised if he was just imagining it all. 

He let out a dry chuckle honestly he sounded like he was 20 what kind 13 year old was he? He mused. He shouldn't be worrying if they have enough money for food and rent but that's just how the world works. Akaashi lives off of his motto "shit happens" because it does and he can't make a big enough effect to do anything so he just takes it head on its worked so far at least. His musings were cut short when he reached the right door. He looked down at the paper in his hand to make sure it was indeed the right one. Now fully reassured he has the right door he just has to build up the courage to open it, deciding to get the awkwardness of walking into the room over and done with Akaashi swings the door open "Hey mo-" Akaashi stares wide eyed at the person in the bed because they definitely weren't his mother.

The boy was around his age maybe older he was well built with broad shoulders, he looked to be of around average height with silver and black hair sticking up in a sort of fork shape, and big curious golden eyes staring at him as if he were an animal on display at the zoo, Akaashi felt bear under his gaze as if all his secrets were exposed right before the other boys eyes. The boy stares at him for a while longer before grinning widely at him practically shouting "Hey! I'm Bokuto nice to meet you!"

 It took Akaashi a moment to comprehend what the fuck was happening before he quietly answered "My name is Akaashi it's nice too meet you Bokuto-san," he finished looking at the still grinning Bokuto. "Akaashi..." Bokuto hums contemplatively before grinning a wide smile showing off all his teeth, , "I like the sound of it! I could say it all day without getting tired of it!" " please don't Bokuto-san," but he was too late Bokuto was already chanting his name before he could finish his sentence. Akaashi could feel the sweat drop rolling down side of his face. What an idiot, he muses to himself letting a small laugh escape his throat because really Bokuto looked ridiculous chanting like that! Almost as if he were part of a cult or something, all he needed was to get himself a robe and it would be perfect -More laughter escaped at that- The pure concentration on his face with his tongue sticking the side of his mouth really didn't help to make the situation any better either. Akaashi couldn't help himself he burst out in genuine unadulterated laughter. It went on for ages because really this was too priceless. 

Once Akaashi finally calmed himself down he turned around, a few chuckles still escaping him, to see Bokuto gazing at him in pure awe.

" Why are you looking at me like that?" Akaashi questions him a dust of pink covering his checks. Bokuto shakes himself out of his revirie still looking at him in awe " it just, when you walked in here earlier you seemed upset and you're laugh is just so beautiful you need to use it more!" Bokuto eagerly tells him leaning over the edge of his bed in excitement.

Akaashi goes a deeper shade of red much like a tomato, before trying to excuse himself but to no avail, as Bokuto grabs his sleeve before he can. "Where are you going Akaashi? Are you gonna be long? If so can I come? Ohhhhh can we go to the cafeteria? they have the best cake there! I have money so it's fine! Also-" Akaashi cuts him of before he can continue with his barrage of questions. "I'm going to see my mother Bokuto-san, also since you are a patient here I don't think you're allowed to leave you're room so I don't think you can come with me," "don't worry about that Akaashi!" Bokuto smiles standing up and slapping him hard on the back causing him to lose his balance and fall "I leave my room all time! So it's fine! Come on let's go already Akaashi! what are you doing on the floor?" Bokuto scolds him as he try's to push the door open not realising it's a pull door. Sighing slightly, Akaashi calmly gets off the ground and pulls the door open for Bokuto, as said boy tells him he's a genius as he puts an arm around Akaashi's neck insisting that they must go to the cafeteria because apparently 'the cake is soooo good its like food heaven, and they just have to try it' before they see his mother.

He really should of known that feeling of dread wasn't imaginary... Maybe it wasn't even dread but excitement with Bokuto you can't really be sure, but maybe this was just what he needed,

A friend...

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get lost in the hospital, then finally find Akaashi's moms room.

Akaashi would admit that there are a few things that come to mind when he thinks of the word regret. But none of them were _anywhere_ ~~~~near as bad as what was happening now.

" Bokuto-san, where the fuck are we?" Akaashi asks bluntly raising an eyebrow at the nervously sweating boy beside him, who lets out a bout of nervous laughter.

" Hehehe... I'm guessing that if I say I don't know you're gonna be mad?" Bokuto asked meekly, actually having the decency to look abashed. Akaashi had to force the smile tugging at his lips away.

"Remind me to never let you lead me anywhere ever again," Akaashi groaned out in defeat. 

"Hey! It's not my fault! The only place I know how to get to is the cafeteria!" He tells him defensively, with a slight huff.

of course that's the only place he can actually get to Akaashi thinks exasperatedly, extremely tempted to bang head against the nearest wall, because He definitely did  _not sign up for this shit,_ Akaashi takes in a deep breath to calm himself before he actually did, and calmly turns to Bokuto.

"Alright so the actual room number is number 55 on the second floor we just need to find out which floor we're on," Akaashi carefully plans out, before suddenly scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Bokuto-san, Correct me if I'm wrong, but it's gotten way too cold for a hospital hasn't it," Akaashi states slowly.

The other boy blinks a couple times before looking around.

"Yeah it's never this cold in there..." He trails of slowly before continuing "hey Akaashi, tell me if I'm wrong but we're on the roof of the hospital aren't we?" Bokuto asks in the same tone. 

" I believe we are Bokuto-san," 

"Huh," 

"Hey Bokuto-san?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Correct me if I'm wrong but, isn't the way up to the roof heavily guarded?"

"Yep,"

"And we never saw a single person our whole walk?"

"Right again,"

"Then how may I ask did we manage to get up here without a single person seeing us?" 

"No idea,"

Akaashi could already feel the impending headache

"Bokuto-san, you are either incredibly talented or incredibly stupid," Akaashi dead-panned. Cursing himself for not believing the dread he had felt.

"You think I'm talented Akaashi?" Bokuto exclaims delighted. 

"Don't just ignore the rest of that sentence!" 

Bokuto wasn't listening though he was too busy trifling on about how 'Akaashi thinks I'm talented I feel so privileged!' etc.

Akaashi would never admit but he found it slightly endearing. Only slightly though the rest of him just wanted to hit Bokuto but he refrained himself.

 Once they finally got off the roof Akaashi had the joy of explaining to the guards how they got up on the roof without any of them realising, it's really didn't surprise him when they didn't believe him when he told them he had no idea how they got up there. 

When the guess finally let them go after a lot of persuading on Akaashi's part, the both of them ran for the nearest elevator to bring them to the second floor.

When they finally reached the door Akaashi hesitated, what if she never wakes up? What if she disappointed in him for not being there? What if-  his thoughts were interrupted when Bokuto stepped in front of him and casually opened the door and walked in. 

"Bokuto-san! W-wait a second!" Akaashi rushed out in panic, grabbing his arm, trying to pull him out the room. But Bokuto had already marched into the room.

"she's sleeping," Bokuto told him dumbly

"sort of... It's complicated," Akaashi replied avoiding Bokuto's searching eyes. Until he heard him let out a soft oh.

"she's in a coma," he stated without hesitation.

Akaashi gazed at the ground sadly before letting out a small "yeah" in response. 

He looked at Bokuto curiously when moved to beside his mothers bed. 

"Hello Akaashi's mom, my name is Bokuto Koutarou and I'm Akaashi's friend it's nice to meet you," he spoke softly the softest Akaashi had heard him speak all day. 

"Bokuto-san? What...what are you doing?" Akaashi asked still in shock.

Bokuto directs his smile towards him replying simply "I heard people say that when someone is in a coma they can still hear everything said to them, so" he shrugs his shoulders " I decided to introduce myself,"

Akaashi gazed at him shocked for a while longer before shaking his head with a small smile.

"I see, thank you then Bokuto-san  my mother will appreciate the gesture," Akaashi tells him softly.

Bokuto shows that brilliant smile of his while answering "don't worry about it," flashing a thumbs up at him.

they sit talking for hours telling Akaashi's mother all about how they met, their roof adventure and in Bokuto's case how when she wakes up she must try the cafeterias cake Akaashi had rolled his eyes in exasperation at that causing Bokuto to pout at him telling him he knows that he had loved the cake too.

When it was time to part the two said their goodbyes to Akaashi's mother then went their separate ways with a promise of 'see you tomorrow!' Coming out of they're mouths. 

Akaashi was conflicted as he walked home, he enjoyed Bokuto's company and all but he didn't want to disregard the dread he felt in his stomach and still does feel, he doesn't know what it means but he does know that whatever it is will not be good.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've all enjoyed this weeks chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angst begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a mix of point of views so it will go between Akaashi and Bokuto.

Months passed and Bokuto and Akaashi continued to meet up whenever Akaashi happened to be visiting his mother, they would bring her cake and tell her stories and all sorts of things.

But then, Akaashi never showed up one day. At first Bokuto wasn't that concerned because it was only one day, but then one day turned into 2, which turned into 3 and then a week had passed.

it wasn't until that week had passed that Bokuto had overheard the nurses talking. 

"Did you hear about what happened to Akaashi Ryoko?" 

"You mean the one that was in the coma?"

"yeah her, the doctors confirmed that she wasn't ever going to wake up, so they took her off the machine she died last week," 

"But, didn't she have a son?" 

" yeah, the poor dear... He's living with his grandparents from what I've heard," they continued chatting away not realising the affect their words had On the boy listening. 

Bokuto didn't think he just ran straight to the reception desk demanding to know the address of Akaashi's grandparents house. Not accepting it when they told him they can't give out that information.

"Listen would you!" He thundered out finally "Akaashi's moms just died and he's been alone all week and I'm his friend and I didn't even know this had happened and and what kind of friend am I if I can't do even this!?" He cried out tears threatening to spill forth. "Even if you don't give me his house number I'll find him myself ok!?" 

"I'm sorry but we can't allow you to-"

"And how are you going to stop me exactly?" He cut them off before making a dash for the exit and bursting through the doors into the heavy downpour outside

Bokutos he'd wildly turned left and right trying to catch a glimpse of something to give him a lead to Akaashi, He deciding on left rushing through the empty streets rain soaking him down to the bone he shivered slightly cold in only a hospital gown, but his determination didn't waver. Over the months he and Akaashi had spent together Bokuto grew extremely found of the quiet boy with his deadpan voice and sarcastic comments. He wanted to help Akaashi because Bokuto knew the pain he was feeling all too well. 

So he urged himself to go faster, his legs not used to this much movement were feeling like jelly, but the only thing he could think of was Akaashi with his beautiful laugh, his small ways of thanking people, his kindness...

"Akaashi!" Bokuto called " cmon answer please," he muttered. 

Bokuto looked around he had reached what looked Like a childrens play park.

hemade his way into the park looking for somewhere to rest before suddenly doubling over in agony, he hissed grasping at his chest a red hot pin pricks shot through his entire chest, he was reconsidering his plan of running to find Akaashi, maybe he should of walked.

he felt his legs give out as the pain doubled his head throbbing as well now. his vision was starting to blur and the last thing he sees before everything went black is a head of familiar black hair and the repeated calling of"Bokuto-san!"

 

 

The tears wouldn't stop. He had known it was inevitable, he thought he was prepared that he was used to death after experiencing so much of it. He was wrong.

The familiar ache that he had always forced to the back of his mind was there at full force taunting him as if knowing that it rendered Akaashi near useless. The most he did was eat a little and sleep. His mothers death had hit him hard. Harder then he would of liked. 

It was only when his grandmother received a call from the hospital that Akaashi came to his senses

"what? a boy you say? And he just ran from the hospital saying he was going to visit Keiji? No we haven't seen him in sorry yes okay we will let you know goodbye,keiji?" She turned but the only answer she got was the front door slamming shut.

Akaashi raced through the streets looking for the familiar head of silver and black hair " Bokuto!" He yelled " where are you, you idiot!"

He came across a small playpark and saw a sprawled out figure on the ground. Fear clenching his heart when he saw the familiar sliver and black hair.

"Bokuto-san!" He screamed in alarm " you idiot, why would you come looking for me!? You're the one whose sick, it should be me who's looking after you," he pointed half heartedly phoning up the hospital to let them know where they were, he made sure Bokuto was warm enough and made sure he had no breathing problems as well as repeatedly checking his pulse, all the while cradling his head in his lap.

When the Ambulance arrived Akaashi gave a brief explanation of what had happened and they let him come with them to the hospital.

Doctors and nurses rushed in and out of the room where Akaashi sat outside waiting.

it was hours later when he finally heard news of Bokuto's health.

"Excuse me are you Akaashi keiji?" One of the hospital nurse inquired 

Akashi looked up "yes that's me,"

"alright then, well He is stable at the minute but we ask you not to wake him, ok?" 

Akaashi nodded and she smiled 

"Alright so other then that it's fine for you to go see him but be quiet,"

He nodded again "is it alright if I ask what exactly Bokuto-san's illness is?"

 

"no it's fine I'm sure he wouldn't mind, you see he has-" before she can finish a doctor comes out and drags her away to help with an operation she shoots Akaashi an apologetic look. 

Said boy just shrugs and walks into Bokuto's room where said boy lays. Akaashi sits in the chair right beside the bed and takes Bokuto's hand in his own squeezing it reassuringly. He lays his head down on the bed as he feels his eyes start to flutter closed, with fingers still tangled together, and heavy thoughts, Akaashi drifts to sleep. It's  not peaceful but with Bokuto with him that's alright. He's just glad to be so close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that's it for this chapter I hope you all enjoyed the early update! Sadly this is only the beginning of the Angst fest but don't worry I'll make sure to add lots of fluff as well so next chapter will be Bokuot waking up and after that there will be a time skip! So enjoyyy!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto wakes up and Akaashi discovers why exactly Bokuto is in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! I'm so sorry for the late update I'm not going to make any excuses but I'm very glad for you're patience! Hopefully I will get a proper updating schedule made up but for now I hope you all enjoy this weeks chapter and I congratulate you on reading this long ass note paragraph!

When Bokuto regained consciousness the first things he noticed were; it was really dark, his head hurt like a bitch and he was _definitely_ not alone. if the soft breaths echoing throughout the room were anything to go by.

sure enough when Bokuto sat up (after his head stopped trying to make it self spontaneously combust) his eyes fell upon the disheveled form of Akaashi leaning over him from where he was seated at the side.

it was then he also noticed that their fingers were intertwined, which certainly did _not_ make him blush profusely for 5 minutes. Because he was obviously used to this sort of thing! Beautiful people always wanted a piece of him! 

Wait not to say he's attracted to Akaashi, well to be fair Akaashi _is_ beautiful. But that's pretty much a fact! It's common knowledge Akaashi's beautiful! 

Now completely satisfied from his self rant Bokuto turns his gaze to Akaashi only to be met by his deadpan gaze and a ' hello Bokuto-san,' drawled at him. 

He of course like any normal person would in that situation promptly screams while falling off the bed which really doesn't help his headache at all. When Bokuto lifts his head up from where he had lying his met by Akaashi's concerned eyes staring back at him.

"Don't look so concerned Akaashiii! I'm fine just a bit sore is all,"  Bokuto laughs before grunting while clutching his chest "ok let me rephrase that I'm _mostly_ ok," 

Akaashi just sighs before moving to help Bokuto back onto the bed  then proceeding to sit with him allowing him to lean against him 

" Bokuto-san, why are you in the hospital?" He asks voice quiet not making eye contact instead choosing to study his hands. 

Bokuto blinks " you don't know?!" His voice incredulous " I was sure I had told you! Well, at least I think I did..." He trails off uncertainly.

"Well since I guess I haven't told you yet," he lets out a sheepish laugh " I'll just tell you now," swallowing down the lump in his throat Bokuto forces himself to continue "I have a disease called cardiomyopathy, the specific name for the type I have is hypertrophic cardiomyopathy and what's worse is that I have the obstructive version of it. You see when it's treated fast and found early most of the time it's not severe, some people have it but don't even realise because the lifestyle they live accommodates it. Before I came to the hospital I was really into sport!" His eyes lighting up. "Volleyball especially! But then during and after practice I would start having dizzy spells, I kept brushing them off just saying I hadn't gotten enough sleep even though I knew that wasn't it since I would regularly faint for a few seconds and have these awful chest pains. But I'm a really stubborn guy Akaashi," he grins sadly at Akaashi, his hands curling into fists. " then one day in the middle of a game..." Bokuto remembered that day all too well the disappointment he felt in himself had never went away  after all it was his fault they lost the game.

 

**FLASHBACK**

****They were in the lead; by 2 points the score was 23:21. His head had been dizzy since the second set and his eyesight blurred since halfway through the third. He wouldn't let that stop him though they would win this game no matter the price!

His teammates had been eyeing him cautiously for some time now, they must of thought he wasn't able to continue but he had never felt so alive! Sure it was getting harder to breathe and his vision was blurry but when his hand connected with the ball he felt   _unstoppable._

The ball went up spinning in the air before getting slammed down to the far right corner by konoha. Putting them at match point, he could see everyone's excited expressions he felt his own adrenaline spike they were _so close._ He felt his breathe catch in his throat as the ball came arching through the air he met his setters eyes and without hesitation ran up and jumped to spike the ball!

except before he could actually spike it Bokuto's body crumpled to the ground eyes rolling into the back of his head, coughed up blood trailing from his mouth. Bokuto's head spun his heart felt like it was being tightly squeezed the pain spreading throughout his whole body making him yell out in agony his mind barely registering the iron taste in his mouth which he recognised as blood. The last thought before he completely lost consciousness was how he failed everyone, a barely audible I'm sorry escaping his lips as his mind goes blank.

The only sound in the whole gymnasium was the bounce of the volleyball hitting the ground and numerous alarmed shouts of "Bokutosan/senpai!!".

 

** FLASHBACK END **

 

 ****"After that I woke up in hospital a day later to find out I have obstructive hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, which he told me was one of the worst kind that it had progressed very far and that I was lucky to be alive, he also told me that if I play volleyball that much again _I_ will die," he lets a bitter smile out. "That was the end of my dream job, it would be impossible for me to become a volleyball player now. If you're wondering why I'm in the hospital so much it's because one my parents are away at work a lot of the time so they can't be there to make sure nothing goes wrong and second because the doctor thinks with the way my heart is I may require a transplant if the new whatever it was he put in my chest doesn't work he says it's a low possibility that I will need one but 'just to be sure'" he pulls a face here "Honestly those doctors are so full of themselves if it's a low possibility I should at be allowed to leave," Bokuto grumbled " but anyw- Akaashi? Are you ok?" He sounds unsure of what's wrong "I can stop talking about this if it bothe- whoa! He exclaims when Akaashi's arms wrap around him in a tight hug 

"Akaashi?" He prods tentatively.

"I'm sorry Bokuto-san," his voice muffled from Bokuto's shirt with a slight waver to it. "I'm so so sorry, it's all my fault! you're in such serious condition and because of me you- you went out of your way to find me and-and you fainted! You were so still on the ground I-I thought you had died! What if because of me you now have to get serious surgery? i don't want to be the reason you have to suffer Bokuto-san," 

"Akaashi, don't be silly! I made the decision to look for you because you're my best friend and so since it's my decision -that I do not regret- if my condition gets worse then its entirely my fault! Either way it was worth it!" He finishes with a grin.

 

Akaashi's fingers dig into the back of his shirt from the heartwarming words crumpling it in his hands," I'm sorry Bokuto I'm really sorr-!"

Akaashi cut off when Bokuto squealed, "what the-?!" 

"Akaashiiiiii!!! You called me Bokuto!" He looked so happy his eyes were gleaming so bright Akaashi had to look away 

"yes? That's what I always call you Bokuto-sa-!?"Akaashi made an incredulous sound against the palm of Bokuto's hand.

"no no no no no Akaashi!!!! Don't finish that sentence! you called me just Bokuto!! I want you to keep doing it! I like the way your voice sounds when you say my name!" Bokuto beamed at him not realising the affect his words had on the teen. 

Bokuto grinned at the now blushing AkaashI immensely glad to have such a kind hearted person like him in his life his face may be unreadable most of the time but Bokuto knew just how much Akaashi cared and that's all that mattered.

"Oh! By the way Akaashi how long have I been asleep?" 

Akaashi hummed contemplatively "I'd say around 2 days by now,"

 "Eh!! 2 days!? That means I've missed 6 meals," Bokuto slumps to the ground in dispair.

Akaashi sighs before getting up "I know what will cheer you up Bokuto-san,"

"Akaaaaashiii I told you not to call me that! Just Bokuto!!" He pouted before looking curiously as the black haired ten proceeded to pull a wheelchair into the room. 

"We're going for a walk Bokuto," he smiles 

a few minutes later after hiding from guards and doctors, they eventually somehow manage to make it to the roof. 

The sky is clear of clouds with a soft breeze blowing around them. since the hospital is in a rural area you can see the millions of star glowing in the sky like diamonds.

Bokuto feels his breath catch at how beautiful everything is as Akaashi helps him out of the chair and they lay on their backs with a blanket draped over the two of them as they watch the night sky.

 "Hey, Akaashi?" Bokuto asks voice soft for once

"Yes Bokuto-san?" The dark haired beauty turns to him 

"If I don't live through this, I... I want you to buy me flowers!" Bokuto blurts out.

"Flowers? Why flowers?" Akaashi questions head tilted to the side curiously.

"Because, they remind me of you Akaashi! They're beautiful and strong! Independent but caring and they make me happy!" He exclaims 

Akaashi's whole face was burning bright red which only made Bokuto's grin widen.

"sooo? Akaashi, will you?" He prompts grinning like a madman.

Akaashi smiles at him making his heart stop. "Of course I will Bokuto-san but only if you do the same for me if I happen to die before you ok?"

"Alright!" Bokuto fist pumps the air in delight. 

"I'll keep you to that promise Akaashi!" Bokuto declares "So be sure to keep it!"

"I will Bokuto-san it's a promise" he tells him reassuringly 

they spend most of the night up there just talking  and arguing about different things before eventually falling asleep with Bokuto's head resting on Akaashi's shoulder. It's in this position that the security guards find them the next morning.

****

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again I thank you all for reading this chapter and hope you enjoyed it! Also the next chapter will be a time skip to when they are older so look forward to that I haven't decided the ages so I will probably put them in the chapter. But anyway thank you all for reading and I appreciate all kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions from you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto visits Akaashi! And they talk serious but there's cuteness in this chapter as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the next chapter as promised! I hope it is up to standards and if not criticism is appreciated! Also next week I am away with out wifi so will be unable to post but j will post again as soon as I am back enjoy this chapter and thank you for taking your time to comment, kudos, bookmark or subscribe everyone of them makes me really happy so thank you!!

* * *

**3 Years After**

 

Akaashi Keiji, now 16 years old and living on his own, was peacefully sitting in his living room reading his book. When his front door was slammed open followed by a _very_ loud and _very_ familiar voice practically shouting "Hey, hey, hey!!! Akaashiiii!!"

Akaashi didn't even bother looking up from his book before answering "Bokuto-san, how did you get in my house?"

"The door was open, so I decided to invite myself in! Anyway, that's not important right now Akaashi!!!" 

"Really? Because that dent on my door is quite important to me Bokuto-san," still not bothering to even glance at the hyper 17 year old. "But," putting his book down "I suppose it would be appropriate for me to ask what it is you want wouldn't it?" He contemplates with a small sigh directing his attention to Bokuto be firing blinking at the sight of the boy with his hair down for once, he must of forgot his hair products in the hospital he thought Bokuto with his hair down was definitely not bad on the eyes, he looked insanely adoreble like that, Bokuto talking to him dragged him out of his his thoughts.

"Yep! Now you won't _believe_ this Akaashi! But," he took in a deep breath "they found a heart compatible with mine!! Which mean, if I can survive the operation part I'm good as gold!!!!!" He finished eyes shining with unrestrained excitement.

Akaashi felt a huge wait being lifted off his chest at his best friends words. "Bokuto that's amazing, I'm so glad you finally found one, when is the operation due? And anyway shouldn't you be in the hospital right now?" Akaashi raises an eyebrow.

"Nah, it's fine! The doctor said that the heart thing they put in my chest will work for a while longer so for now I'm just not aloud to over exert myself, of course it doesn't fix the fucking chest pains but, you can't have everything can you?" He grins lightly at Akaashi, but, his eyes said different about what he truly felt. He was scared and worried, but was trying to act strong in front of him, honestly he should know by now that doesn't work on him.

"I'm sure the operation will go geat Bokuto," Akaashi smiles reassuringly 

Akaashi watches Bokuto swallow while doing that jittery tapping thing he does with his fingers when he's nervous "Yea, yea of course it will, I just can't help but be nervous about it," Bokuto laughs it off but his whole body is tense.

Akaashi hums "well of course in this kind of situation it's only natural to be scared it would probably be more concerning if you weren't scared. This affects you greatly so I think being frightened is good, it means you care about what's happening to you which is something not everyone does," 

Bokuto ran a hand through his hair seeming a lot more relaxed after he heard Akaashi's opinion on the matter, his fingers were still and his whole body seemed much more slack instead of tense as it was before. He drifted over to where Akaashi was seated on the couch looking dead on his feet despite the energy he had expressed earlier and slumped onto it with his feet dangling off the edge and his head in Akaashi's lap.

Akaashi let a small soft smile creep onto his face as he stared fondly at the teens head on his lap, honestly he was like a big kid sometimes, but right now he looked so peaceful and his hair looked so _soft_ , maybe if he touched it quickly he wouldn't mind...?

Hesitantly he reached his hand down to the fluffy locks of silver and black hair, and started to run his fingers through it earning an appreciative noise from Bokuto, so he continued his ministrations raking his fingers down to the back of his neck then up through his mess of hair and towards the nape of his neck, eliciting a shiver from him, 

"Bokuto, are you staying here or are you goi g back to Kuroo's?" He murmured

Bokuto just groaned "Ugh, can I just stay with you Akaashiii?"

"Of course that's why I was asking I'll need to prepare more food if you are staying,"

Bokuto yawned his noise scrunching up as he sleepily replied "hmm, sounds good, I'm gonna take a nap first night 'Kaashi,"

Akaashi smiled before moving Bokuto's head so he can get up to start food feeling only slightly guilty at the moan of protest he got from him.

Food didn't take long to sort out, he just needed to wait for it finish, so he went back to his book, while Bokuto contently snored on the couch. At around half past seven the timer signalling that the food was ready went off, so he woke Bokuto up and served them each up a plate.

Eating together was nice the small talk didn't feel forced anything it all felt natural which was great in Akaashi's books, after all there's nothing he hates more than talking to people awkwardly he despises that sort of thing, which is why he's great up for Bokuto nothing ever feels forced when he's around.

"I'll take the couch Bokuto-san you can have my bed," Akaashi offers

"Don't be silly Akaashi! You're bed's a double right?" Akaashi nods slowly "The we can both fit on there fine! Now cmon Akaashiiii I'm tiredddd," he whines pouting dramatically as he walks to the bedroom.

Akaashi feels his face heating up at the mere  _thought_ of sharing a bed with Bokuto, but still he nods and follows after him.

Bokuto's already in the middle of the process of taking his shirt off revealing his toned chest that is still strong looking even after all these years, it's not as good as it used to be but damn if wasn't impressive at least!

"Akaashi you coming?" He calls over his shoulder

Akaashi sucks in a deep breath and proceeds to get ready for bed as well. Putting on a simple T-shirt and his boxers, since the heat was insane this time of year, Bokuto just had his boxers on, no shirt and was already in bed. Akaashi soon joined him and then Akaashi switched the light off surrounding them in darkness.

He practically froze when he felt Bokuto snuggle up against  his back, then dragging Akaashi closer to him and throwing his arm around him, burying his face in Akaashi's shoulder, mumbling incoherent thoughts.

they fall asleep like that, all tangled up in each other arms all night, the next morning would sure be interesting...  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and remember no chapter next week! I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi has a small breakdown and somehow Kuroo turns up in a pink frilly apron! Talk about a rollercoaster of events!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry the only explanation I can give you for this late chapter is that life happened and you all know how that's like but don't worry next weeks chapter will actually be up next week surprising right? Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

When Akaashi woke up he froze, he could feel soft, warm breath on his neck, as well as a toned chest pressed against his back. The only thing on his mind though was 'ohhhhh shit'. He'd forgotten that Bokuto had insisted they share a bed and then he pulled Akkashi into the position he's in right now! he could feel his face heating up at just the memory of it dear god this boy will kill him.

He shuffles out of Bokuto's grasp shaking his arm in an attempt to wake him which was completely unsuccessful. Akaashi sighed, "Bokuto-san, there's someone here that wants you're autograph,"

Bokuto bolted up right still half asleep "Of course they do Akaashi I'm amazing aren't I?" He mumbles before blinking "huh? Where's my adoring fan did you send them away 'Kaashi?" He yawns.

"No Bokuto-san, there was no fan I just wanted to wake you up," Akaashi tells him boredly getting up to shower ignoring Bokuto's cries of "'Kaashi!".

Akaashi closes the door softly leaning against it as he slowly slides to the floor with his head in his hands, he laughs quietly, he's such an idiot, what kind of person falls in love with their straight best friend. He blinks when he feels wetness around his eyes and realises he's crying. But... why? Things like this normally don't affect at all he's been dumped many of times and down the dumping the just as much, so why...? Then he remembers something his mom used to tell him. 

_"Hey mom?"_

_"Yes keiji?"_

_"What's it like to be in love?" He ponders._

_Akaashi's mom smiles "hmmm well I suppose the best way to explain it is to tell you my own experiences," Akaashi leans forward in his seat curiously_

_"being in love is like you're on top of the world, there are times when you fall, and there are times when you can go that little bit higher and as long as that person loves you back it will work out fine,"_

_"what if they don't love you back?" He questions._

_his mother just smiles sadly at him only saying "then your going to hurt Keiji,"_

He hadn't understood what she had met at the time, he didn't understand how something as beautiful as love could be so ugly. He knew what she meant now he knew all too well. 

Watching Bokuto grow from a 14 year old boy into a 17 year old _hurt_. Having to deal with his emo moods after he was dumped by his girlfriend hurt. But, he never said anything because Bokuto deserved to be happy and Akaashi wouldn't stand in the way of it, even if it nearly killed him. 

Akaashi wiped the tears from his eyes, heaving himself off the ground.

Stripping himself of his clothes he enters the shower. 

He sighs contently as the warm water soaks him, relaxing his body. He stands there a while letting the water beat down onto his pale skin.

"I should probably go make sure Bokuto hasn't set the house on fire," he chuckles stepping out of the shower and turning the spray of water off. He dries himself and changes before heading to the kitchen.

Akaashi raises his eyebrow at the scene before him. For one, somehow Kuroo had gotten into his house which he had made _sure_ to lock, and two he was wearing a bright pink apron that he definitely didn't own that said 'I'm meowlicous' while making pancakes. And surprisingly Bokuto was nowhere to be seen.

"Kuroo-san, why are you in my apartment?" Akaashi asks accepting the offered coffee and plate of pancakes Kuroo hands him.

Kuroo shrugs "The window was open and Bo invited me over since he was crashing here,"

Akaashi's face deadpanned "you climbed through the window?"

"yup," Kuroo replies nonchalantly 

"the window on the second floor of this building?"

"I got a ladder," Kuroo shrugs "now stop making such a big fuss and eat your food," 

"hahahhahahaha!!!"

They both whip their heads round to the source of the laughter, which turned out to be Bokuto with his hair slightly damp ffom his shower " y-you're such a mom K-Kuroo!" He manages to gasp out between giggles.

kuroo lets out a squawk of indignation as Akaashi's lip tilt upwards as he hums in agreement with Bokuto. 

"If only Tsukki were here! He could be my knight in shining armour to take me away from you traitors!" Kuroo says dramatically falling onto the couch. 

"I don't think tsukishima-kun would appreciate you calling him your knight Kuroo-san," Akaashi states absentmindedly taking a sip of his coffee. Kuroo ignores him in favour of moping about how all his friends are traitors and that he should just move to Ireland and buy some sheep because sheep won't betray him.

"Kuroo-san made pancakes Bokuto-san," 

"ah! Thanks Kuroo, also nice apron!" Bokuto winks 

Kuroo smirks "you're only saying that because you bought it,"

ah, well that explains the apron at least.

"that's because I have amazing fashion sense! Right 'Kaashi?" Bokuto turns to him.

Akaashi takes a long drink of his coffee before replying "Your fashion sense is worse then a 3 year olds Bokuto-san,"

"Akaashiiiii you're supposed to be on my side!!" He pouts 

"Bo, I think this apron is amazing," Kuroo winks at him 

"brooooo!!! You understand meeee!!" Bokuto wails clutching onto Kuroo tightly.

"can the two of you please get the fuck out of my house so j can read in peace?" Akaashi asks pleasantly the looks in his eyes much different then his pleasant tone. 

"Bye 'Kaashi! We'll be back for food later we're bringing Tsukki with us!!!" Bokuto exclaims excitedly as he races out the door pulling Kuroo with him who just smirks knowingly at Akaashi making him scowl.

"See ya later pretty boy," he salutes teasingly as he's pulled out the door, making Akaashi's scowl deepen. He rolls his eyes as the door shuts behind them already feeling sorry for Tsukishima, who didn't know the chaos that was about to hit his house. Akaashi made a small prayer that they wouldn't break anything this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SaveAkaashi&Tsukki2016!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi patiently waits for the rambunctious duo to return with Tsukishima in tow.  
> but, they never come.

Akaashi's teeth worry at his lip as he; for the umpteenth time that day glances at the time, currently reading 7:30 back at him. They had said they would be back later right? Or was that just to mess with him? No, they like to joke around but they wouldn't say something like that unless they meant it, maybe they got held up somewhere, or forgot, he tries to convince himself completely neglecting the feeling of dread in his gut. then his phone springs to life ringing profusely.

He picks it up quickly heart in throat when he recognises the number from past experiences.

"hello?"

"Yes, hello is this Akaashi Keiji speaking?" a middle aged man speaks back to him.

"Yes, yes it is something the matter?" he inquires feeling overwhelmingly ill.

"I'm afraid so, you're friend Bokuto Koutarou has recently been administered into hospital after having an attack and is currently in a coma after having struck his head harshly"

Akaashi's heart stops. The only words he heard were Bokuto, coma and attack. He thinks of his mother how she had smiled at him that morning after she had complained about being dizzy and he concerned asked her to stay off work so he could care for her, he remembers how that was the last time he ever saw her smile as she gently told him 'don't be such a worrywart Keiji, I'm fine honestly!' she had laughed brightly reassuring him. Now that he thinks back on it her eyes had been clouded in pain and her voice was weak... just like how Bokuto had been yesterday, in pain and tired.

He focused more on the call after that his voice having turned monotone quietly telling the employee that he was unable to go to the hospital today and would come as soon as he had time. It was an excuse he knew it was. Only after the call had ended did the sobs he had been holding back start to bubble in his throat, soft at first but gradually increasing in volume until he was outright wailing.

Bokuto... sweet,kind Bokuto, he-he was going to rot away in that hospital just as his mother had and his father before her although he had never met the man. he was going to leave him as well that particular though increased the sobs yet again, Akaashi curled in on himself, he didn't want this, this unending pain of loss, he didn't want to see Bokuto in such a vulnerable state, hooked up to a machine the same way his mother had been. He didn't want to see that ever again, least of all on someone as precious to him as Bokuto. He can remember the feeling of gradually losing more and more hope as each visit to the hospital went by as his mother slowly rotted away laid to waste in that small stuffy hospital room.

Akaashi curled in on himself tighter trying to block the thoughts out trying to tell himself that this time its different that Bokuto _will_ wake up he _has_ to, cause Akaashi isn't sure how he'll survive with out him. He cant imagine a world without Bokuto in it, it would be empty, without his constant presence yelling excitedly at him when he finds a particularly good owl pun or when his eyes light up like stars when Akaashi compliments him or how he randomly barges into Akaashi's apartment he's became such a huge part of Akaashi's daily life that without him he's not sure how he would carry on.

"Bokuto... why... why Bokuto? why him god? what-what did Bokuto ever do?!" he chokes out angrily sitting up wiping at his tears in frustration

"Huh!?" he of course receives no reply, he drops his head back down dejectedly he can't see him, not yet at least it would make everything a reality if he were to go stand in that cramped hospital room waiting to avail for him to awaken he-he can't do that not again. Maybe he'll go tomorrow Akaashi thought eyes starting to droop close exhausted from all his crying, he buries himself in the covers, as if he were trying to hide from reality as he drifts off to sleep.

Akaashi dreams of the past, of his mother and her warm smile and hugs of visiting her in the hospital frequently only to be disappointed each time at her unconscious form and also of her still body in the funeral casket as it had been lowered into the casket, but her body started blurring becoming more masculine until it had completely morphed into a teen which he realised with a start was Bokuto.

The warm hugs he gave him the cheerful smiles he always threw his way and of what would be awaiting him in the hospital and unconscious unmoving body hooked up to a life support machine. Then it turned into Bokuto's body being lowered into the grave.

Akaashi woke up desperately gasping for air, chest heaving as his body shuddered with silent sobs, he couldn't get the image out of his head it looked so real, terrifyingly real. He didn't go back to sleep after that he got up made himself a cup of coffee then sat huddled up in his covers as he quietly sipped at it staring at nothing. When morning finally came he didn't have the motivation to drag himself from his spot so he didn't he sat there his now finished coffee cradled in his hands. it wasn't until the door to his room was flown open to reveal a panicked Kuroo did he so much as move but that was just so he could see who had entered his house.

Kuroo strode forward stopping when he reached the bed Akaashi looked up at him exhausted opening his mouth to ask him why he's here but instead snapping it shut as Kuroo leans down and scoops him up in a big hug. He's not sure when he started crying just that Kuroo shirt was now wet and he was sobbing, he felt his own shirt becoming damp as he clinged to Kuroo who was sniffling as well.

Kuroo helped him up, got him clean clothes and motioned him towards the bathroom to take a shower, he nodded at him gratefully as he headed to where the bathroom was located. As the hot water ran down his body he felt him self relaxing slightly his tense muscles starting to unclench, he let out an appreciative hum as he scrubbed through his locks with shampoo, the hot water felt nice, soothing even when he finally finished he felt a lot better than before having gotten rid of any signs of his unstable state.

Upon exiting the bathroom Akaashi's greeted with the smell of breakfast and the sight of Kuroo in his usual apron at the cooker, frying up eggs and bacon with toast in the toaster of to the side. When Akaashi walks over Kuroo is just about finished, he hands a plate to Akaashi and grabs the other for himself.

They eat in silence, Akaashi can feel that Kuroo wants to question him but is waiting till they're finished to begin interrogating him which he is grateful for. When both are finished Kuroo leans back stretching looking at Akaashi through half lidded eyes, his gaze is curious at most.

"You didn't visit" he says eventually bluntly

"I didn't" Akaashi agrees

He leans forward eyebrow raised as if he had expected a different reaction, he probably had.

"Why?"

Akaashi looks away from him contemplating on how to word what he wanted to say.

"Did i ever tell you about how my mother died?" he asks finally gaze level but filled with repressed sadness

Kuroo's eyebrows scrunch together before he simply shakes his head no.

"I figured as much," Akaashi sighs before continuing "When i was thirteen my mother had a stroke while at work, she-she was in a coma and after months the doctors finally decided that she would never wake up," Akaashi's voice was wobbling at this point his hands shaking " So, they took her off life support and-and she died," tears pricked his eyes " I-I just i don't want to be visiting him everyday desperately waiting for him to wake up and then it never happening i don't want to go through that again," his voice morphs into a sob near the end of the speech and Kuroo moves from his place from in front of him to beside him.

"I don't want to go through that again Kuroo anything but that," he cries tears dripping down his face in a steady flow.

"This wont be like that Akaashi," Kuroo tells him firmly leaving no room for argument "You wanna know why? Because it's Bokuto, the most stubborn person I have ever met I don't believe for a second that he will let himself stay like that do you?" Akaashi shook his head.

"That's the spirit!" he said shooting thumbs up at him with a crooked grin.

"Now c'mon beautiful smile for me," Kuroo says smiling at him lightly

Akaashi smiles back at him even if it is a little strained its genuine. Kuroo's smile only widens at this, tugging him to his feet saying that the hospital is open by now if he's alright to go.

Akaashi takes in a deep breath before nodding determined to do this no matter how much he wishes he could stay hidden in his covers, he knows he cant hide forever so its better to do it now.

He follows Kuroo out the Apartment building pushing done the panic in his chest as the make their way towards the hospital together he can do this, he has to do this for both himself and Bokuto.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading the next chapter will be up as soon as I am able to put it up! I hope you enjoyed it bye! come chat to me at my tumblr https://xomnispec.tumblr.com/


End file.
